Christmas Miracle
by KlaineFan01
Summary: Summary inside I got the idea when watching the Christmas episode. Kurt, Rachel and Santana are friends; Blaine, Sam and Tina are friends they've never met each other and this is AU


**Christmas Miracle  
About: On Christmas Eve Kurt, Rachel and Santana are stuck in New York for the holidays; Blaine, Sam and Tina are also stuck in New York for the holidays. By a chance meeting or maybe faith these 6 strangers meet and decide to spend the holiday together seeing as they all are going to Ohio (what are the odds of that happening? Kurt thought) so thinking that maybe it's faith they go back to Kurt, Rachel and Santana's apartment to spend the holidays there.  
There's a spark between Kurt and Blaine incessantly.  
Rating: T  
Status: One Shot  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters  
Author's Note: I hope you like it I got the idea when I was watching this year's Christmas episode which was okay but could have been better. So please review to let me know what I either did right or wrong but just don't be too mean :)**

* * *

"Come on Rachel or we'll be late for the airport." Kurt said, they were going home to Ohio this Christmas.  
"Hold on Kurt, I don't even celebrate Christmas why do I have to go?" Rachel asked?  
Rachel was Jewish so she had already spent and celebrated with her dads. Kurt and their other roommate Santana were going home to celebrate Christmas with their families and would feel bad if Rachel was in their New York apartment by herself because anything could happen to her and neither one of them would have wanted that so Kurt decided that he would invite Rachel to spend Christmas with him and his family.  
"Would you rather stay here with the crazies that Christmas brings?" Kurt asked.  
Rachel thought for a moment, Kurt did have a point why stay here by herself when she had two good friends she can stay with.  
"Alright just give me a moment." Rachel said.  
"Okay but hurry up Berry we don't haves all night." Santana said.

* * *

"Alright Sam do you have our tickets?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes Blaine, I've got mine, yours and Tina's right here. Now come on or we'll miss the plane." Sam said as he got his luggage.  
"Okay good, come on Tina!" Blaine shouted, why was Tina always the last one to be ready?  
"Hold on a sec, this is heavier than it looks." Tina said as she came out with her luggage.  
"So does everyone have everything they need?" Blaine asks looking at Sam and Tina.  
"Yes." Sam and Tina say together.  
They look at each other smile.  
"Okay then come on. I think we're ready, Sam you go down and hail us a cab will you?" Blaine knew that this close to Christmas it would be almost impossible to get a cab but they had to at least try after all this was New York.

* * *

It had taken them about a half hour to get a cab but finally they've managed to get one, they got in and was headed towards the airport when it started snowing.  
"Seriously? It picks now to start snowing?" Blaine asks.  
"Don't worry about it man it might just be flurries or light snow. So far I don't see any reason why the planes can't go out." Sam said.  
"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry Sam. It's just Coop is out this year and mom and dad seem to finally accept the fact that I'm gay and won't be bringing any girlfriends home or at least not the ones that they want me to have anyway." Blaine sighs.  
Blaine was hoping this would be the first Christmas that wasn't awkward and so far the phone calls have been pleasant almost so he's hoping that the dinners would be also. He could tell that his parents really were trying now, it must be where he's gone now they don't want to loose him even more.  
"It's going to be okay man don't worry so much." Sam said trying to calm him down a bit.  
"Your right Sam thanks." Blaine said, it had only helped a little bit but that was better than nothing at this point.

* * *

"So we rushed only to be stuck at the airport. It's snowing and the flights aren't going out what are we going to do?" Rachel asked.  
"Well for one you're gonna shut up before I make you. And yes Rachel we know that the flights are canceled so you don't have to shout it out for everyone to hear." Santana said, she was upset about not being able to get home to her family.  
She'd deny it but she did miss her mom, dad and brother and sister.  
"Well the snow's not too bad so we'll just go home and wait for the snow to clear and then come back here and go home that's all." Kurt said.  
"Um excuse me did you just say that the flight going to Ohio is cancelled?" A dark haired man asked.  
"Yes, and you are?" Kurt asked, the guy was hot whoever he was.  
"Oh my name's Blaine Anderson. This is my best friend Sam Evans and Tina Cohen Chang. We were all going to Ohio to spend Christmas with our families so it's really cancelled?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah sorry." Kurt said, Blaine seemed like such a nice guy too bad most likely he's straight.  
"Well what are we going to do, we live on the other side there's no cabs going and now we're stuck in New York for the night in an airport most likely." Sam said, he just wanted to get home to see his family.  
"Well seeing as all of us were going to be on the same plane why don't you guys stay with us for the night. You seem like nice guys and girl plus our place is walking distance from here. What do you say Rachel and Santana?" Kurt asked looking back towards the girls.  
Rachel looked shocked like she couldn't believe Kurt was even asking something like this. He didn't know these people they could be robbers or murders for all he knew. But as she looked over at Santana she could tell that she was going to be outnumbered so she agreed anyway.  
"Fine."

* * *

"So this is where you guys live?" Sam asked. "It's nice how much does it cost?"  
"Too much for what it's worth." Santana said as they walked in.  
"Oh I was going to say that it looks nice."  
"And I would have said that you're lair but whatever. What you see is what it is, bed rooms are over there. And everything else is out in the open. But just remember I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent so you rob from us and I will kill you all agree?" Santana said as they stopped in the living room putting down her luggage.  
"Agreed. And just for the record none of us are robbers." Sam said.  
Next came in Rachel and Tina dropping their luggage down also and sitting on the big couch. Santana went over to the arm chair and Sam sat next to Tina on the couch.  
And last to come in was Kurt and Blaine who were too busy talking and laughing with each other, it seemed like on the way to the apartment they had hit it off right away talking about anything and everything. From their childhoods to how they came out to their days in high school to even fashion.  
"About time you got here Hummel. Now come on we're going to watch a movie." Santana said.  
Kurt looked around at the living room where were Blaine and him suppose to sit? On the floor?  
"Where are Blaine and I suppose to sit?" Kurt asked.  
"I don't know why don't you guys sit on the floor or something, why is the floor too good for you now?" Santana asked, Santana always got mean whenever she was upset.  
So Kurt and Blaine sat next to each other on the floor not saying a word as a Christmas movie began playing on the TV but they weren't paying attention to it. No they were too busy looking at each other or touching the other's hand or sending flirty looks the others way.  
After about an hour into the movie Kurt got up.  
"I'm going to go see if there's something to eat I'm getting hungry." Kurt said giving Blaine a look.  
"I'm kind of hungry too I'll help you Kurt." Blaine said getting up also.  
"Whatever." Santana said.

* * *

Ten minutes pass and there's no Kurt or Blaine. All of a sudden Rachel looks around the living room like she's looking for something. Santana, who is sitting next to her, is the first one to notice her sudden behaviour.  
"What's wrong with you Berry?" Santana asked.  
"Does anyone know where Kurt and Blaine went to? They were here a few minutes ago weren't they?" Rachel asked, it was then that Sam and Tina started looking around the room also.  
It was then that they heard a loud moan that sounded like it was coming from Kurt's side of the room. Rachel looked at Santana, since when did Kurt go to his room and why?  
So deciding that it's nothing Rachel, Santana, Sam and Tina walk towards Kurt's room, it's in there that they see both Kurt and Blaine on top of Kurt's bed with Kurt on top kissing the side of Blaine's neck. Blaine has his head back and his eyes shut so he can't see them and Kurt is now sucking Blaine's neck.  
"Oh Kurt," Blaine moans.  
"Oh my God!" Rachel shouts.  
Kurt slowly lifts his head from Blaine's neck and looks up at his doorway. Standing there is Rachel (who looked horrified), Santana (who had a smile on her face), Sam (who looked kinda happy for his friend) and Tina (who looked jealous). That last one was weird why would Tina be jealous she did know that Blaine was gay didn't she?  
"Rachel! What the hell are you doing in here?" Kurt asks as he jumps up off the bed.  
"Me? What about you? You don't even know the guy!" Rachel said as if trying to be the voice of reason.  
"Oh shut up Berry let Lady Hummel finally get some. Lord knows he needs it." Santana said.  
Kurt sighs.  
"Thanks Santana I guess. Now could you guys give Blaine and I a minute?" Kurt asks.  
"Sure come on everyone let's let them continue on from where they left off." Santana says as she leads everyone out but not before winking at Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing!" Kurt said. "Santana's never going to let me live that one down for as long as we're friends for."  
"Yeah, so what now?" Blaine asked, he was also embarrassed but also still a bit turned on.  
Kurt looks down at him and then up to his face. Was Blaine really still turned on after that had happened?  
"You're still turned on after that?" Kurt asked.  
Blaine looked down embarrassed he couldn't help it that Kurt was hot.  
"Well you're very hot you can't blame me for that!" Blaine said.  
Kurt smiled and kissed him.  
"I don't and I think you're hot too." Kurt said getting up from the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Blaine was afraid that Kurt was beginning to regret it already.  
"We're going out to the living room and then tonight when everyone is asleep we'll try this again." Kurt said holding his hand out.  
Blaine smiled, got up from the bed and took Kurt's hand.

* * *

The next morning Rachel and Tina were in the kitchen while Santana and Sam were in the living room. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room, they had checked when they woke up and didn't see them in the living room with them like they were last night.  
A few minutes later they hear a noise come from Kurt's side of the loft and then Kurt and Blaine were walking out.  
"Morning boys." Rachel said with a knowing smile on her lips.  
"Morning. What's for breakfast?" Kurt asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Where's Blaine?" Tina asked.  
"In the bathroom he'll be out in a minute." Kurt said as he went over to the fridge.  
"Did anyone phone the airport yet?" Rachel asked.  
"No I'll go phone now." Santana said as she got up from the couch.

* * *

As it turns out they were now clearing the runway and everything should be back on track for this afternoon, it was already 11:00 am so they still had a little bit of time left before they had to get ready.  
They were now in the living room getting all of their things ready. They were leaving for the airport in a half hour.  
"Okay does everyone have everything they came with?" Kurt asked.  
Everyone said yes and they left.

* * *

"Kurt! Rachel! Santana! Over here!" Kurt heard someone say.  
They were now standing in the Ohio airport. Kurt looked over towards the voice and saw his dad, Burt Hummel, standing there. Kurt smiled and turned back around to see Blaine, Sam and Tina still standing there.  
"Do you have anyone coming for you?" Kurt asked.  
"Yes my brother Cooper is coming to get us. Is that your father over there?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah, um I know that we just met and maybe after what happened last night we never got a chance to talk or anything, and maybe you just want to say the hell with me now. But do you think that maybe I could...I don't know...give you my number? That way if you want to while we're here seeing our families we could maybe talk?" Kurt looked down at his feet, he couldn't look Blaine in the eyes right now he was too nervous.  
Blaine gasped, he couldn't believe that someone like Kurt was interested in someone like him. Yeah men have said before that Blaine was good looking and that but Kurt was beautiful. Blaine smiled and laughed.  
"Yes I would love to have your number, hold on a minute I get my phone and then maybe I can give you mine?"  
Kurt looked up and smiled.  
"Okay."

* * *

"So who were the people you were with?" Burt asked as they started to drive home.  
"Just some people we met last night in the airport. They're really nice." Kurt said looking out the car window.  
"Yeah, you met them last night in the airport in New York?" Burt was now confused.  
"Mm-hmm. Our flight was cancelled last night so we had to get one for today and they were going home to Ohio too. Their place was on the other side of town and our place was closer so we offered them to stay with us last night. They're really nice people."  
"Yeah and Kurt now has a date with one of them." Santana said with a teasing smile on her lips.  
Kurt was never going to live it down now.  
But right now he couldn't find it in himself to care because Blaine gave him his number also.  
Just then Kurt's phone vibrates in his pocket. He takes it out and sees that it's a text from Blaine.  
**Blaine: **Wanna have coffee once we get back to NY?  
**Kurt: **Yes.  
Yes this was going to be a good Christmas and hopefully a good New Year also. And maybe if he's lucky he'll have a boyfriend before the next year.

* * *

**I know it kind of sucked but I tried so please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
